another chance edited version
by hazelfrost
Summary: The title says it all. Alex calls for help when Olivia is in the brink of death. Besides the AO pairing, there's a small X-file crossover to it.


Title: Another chance (not a spoiler for Loss)  
  
Summary: Alex calls for help when Olivia is in the brink of death.  
  
Disclaimer: Any Law and Order SVU character aren't mine. I'm just borrowing them from Dick Wolfe. The same goes for the wonderful X-file characters :) that I borrowed since I love the X-files. I hope people don't flame me for the small crossover. In this Universe Mulder and Scully have two alien hybrid daughters from the colonization hehehe and they can do some of the stuff the aliens in the show can do. The only characters I can call my own are Hazel and Annie. And I don't know if there's a hospital called St. George in New York but I made one up anyway.  
  
Authors note: This is an edited version from the original story and somewhat beta'd by my sister. I apologized for the people I offended from the original one. So I decided the best way to salvage the story (since I really liked the plot) is to drop some personal grudge againts a certain population of people and just enjoy the lighter parts of the story.  
  
And I didn't want to be technical with Olivia's condition when she was shot so I hope you all won't flame me for that too. Oh and in my story Alex and Olivia are in stable relationship together until something happened.  
  
"Officer down!" A man shouted after a shot was fired. Soon a team of police squad rushed in the scene. The perp was cuffed in a few seconds while someone read his Miranda rights.  
  
"Olivia!" The same man called as he kneeled down to see the condition of his bleeding partner.  
  
"Elliot I'm sorry." She whispered. "I tried to stop..."  
  
"Shh...It's okay, try not to speak." Elliot told her.  
  
"Tell Alex I love her." She added in a barely audible whisper.  
  
"Don't say that Liv, just hang on the paramedics are coming." Elliot tried to say, but he knew Olivia was loosing a lot of blood pretty fast. And he could feel her pulse weakening underneath his palm where he tried to stop the bleeding...  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
ADA Alex Cabot was in the middle of her trial prep notes when her phone rang. She smiled knowing it was probably Olivia asking her on a lunch date, but her smile quickly faded as she listened to the voice on the other end.  
  
"Alex..." The voice stuttered before continuing to speak. "Something happened to Olivia."  
  
After hearing those words, she felt like a bombshell had landed right in her heart. Her body went numb in shock while her mind tried to absorb the sudden news. She found herself staring intently at the wall in her office as the caller explained to her what had happened to Olivia. Alex knew she'd get a phone call like this someday, but she didn't expect that to be today.  
  
"Where is she?"  
  
"At the St. George Hospital" the voice answered.  
  
"I'll be there in fifteen." Was all Alex could say before hanging up. As she left her eyes caught the photo of her and Olivia sitting on her desk taken on one of their little weekend getaways from the hustle and bustle New York last year. "Please god let her be okay." She prayed in a whisper.  
  
When she reached the hospital the entire SVU squad was there outside of Olivia's room. They were all pretty quiet and tried avoiding eye contact with her.  
  
"What happened?" Alex asked upon her arrival at the hospital.  
  
"Olivia pursued the perp we were after until they got to the upstairs then shots were fired." Cragen answered. "Olivia took a hit in the chest, which severed her left lung and fractured some of her rib cages."  
  
"Is she gonna make it?"  
  
"I'm sorry Alex..." Elliot apologized. "She lost too much blood from the bullet wound and.. And it was my fault she got shot!" He suddenly blurted.  
  
Alex stared at him with tears welling from her eyes and said. "You're supposed to watch her back! You're her partner Elliot. Where were you?" Alex said in a fit of rage. She could no longer hold her anger and all of sudden she rushed towards him and started to pound on his chest, but he tried to hold her back. Alex ended up sobbing in his arms instead.  
  
"I'm really sorry." Elliot said sadly. "I didn't think he'd shoot her."  
  
"For god's sake the man has a gun!" Alex snapped at him then said. "She means everything to me Elliot and you of all the people I know should know that!"  
  
"And you don't think this doesn't hurt me too?" Elliot asked. "Olivia is like a sister to me."  
  
Alex continued breaking down in tears until Cragen jumped in to comfort their ADA.  
  
"She's a strong woman Alex, she'll pull through.' Cragen assured.  
  
Suddenly they heard a nurse calling for Code Blue and Alex totally lost it after realizing what room they were calling it for.  
  
"No Olivia!" Alex cried out as she rushed towards Olivia's room, but blackness overtook her along with two strong arms before she could step inside her lovers hospital room.  
  
Later...  
  
"Alex are you okay?" Munch asked as he saw Alex stirring back to reality.  
  
"Where's Olivia!" Alex jumped up as the events of the day came flooding back to her.  
  
"The doctors are doing everything they can to stabilize her heart and severed lung Alex." Munch informed her. "She's getting the best care there is in this hospital."  
  
After what Much had just said, Alex instantly remembered two special people who could help her love one. "If the doctors can't save her I know who can." Alex murmured. She smiled inwardly as she recalled jotting down the phone number of the two girls they helped on the road two months ago. In a few minutes Alex found herself waiting for someone to pick up on the other end after dialing the number.  
  
"Hello!" A voice greeted when the ringing stopped.  
  
"Yes, may I speak to Hazel or Annie?" Alex requested.  
  
"This is Annie." The voice answered.  
  
"This is Alex Cabot from New York; I need you and your sister to return a big favor to come here. Olivia's been shot."  
  
"Oh my god! Alex I'm sorry I hope Olivia is okay."  
  
"I'm not sure. Munch told me the doctors are doing everything they can, but I have a feeling it isn't enough. And I don't want to lose the woman I love." Alex said in tears.  
  
"We'll be there." Annie promised as she said her goodbye.  
  
Before Annie hang up, Alex gave her the direction to the hospital that Olivia was staying in.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Hazel and her parents just came home from shopping when Annie came flying at the door.  
  
"Mom, Dad! Can you guys book a flight for me and Hazel to New York now?" Annie asked desperately.  
  
"Now?" Her father asked taken a back by his daughter's unexpected request.  
  
"What for?" Her mother inquired.  
  
"Our friend Olivia has been shot from duty and she's not doing so well. So her girlfriend Alex called me and Hazel to go there and help her." Annie explained.  
  
"Sweetie, I'm not letting you and Hazel go to New York all alone by yourselves." Her mother said.  
  
"Hey Krycek knows his way to New York." Hazel pointed. "Besides, he's kind of a good guy now mom."  
  
"I'm not letting Krycek escort the two of you to New York." Their father said declining Annie's request.  
  
"But Dad! They need our help." Annie pleaded. "And they could really use Hazel's healing ability since hers is stronger than mine right now."  
  
"Please dad." Hazel begged. "Besides, if it wasn't for Alex's wide knowledge of the law, being an awesome lawyer that she is. I would've flunked that giant political science class project I had to do."  
  
"And plus if it weren't for them, Hazel and I would've been stuck in I81 forever after her car decided to break down." Annie added, as she remembered that horrible moment of being out in the rain trying to wave for help at all the cars that passed by while her sister tried to check out what went wrong with the car .

"What do you think Fox?" Their mother asked looking at her husband.  
  
"But Danaaa." He whined then he said. "Oh alright, but call us as soon as you get there."  
  
"Yes!" Both girls cheered in unison by the fact that they're going on a little side trip to New York.  
  
Five hours later...  
It was almost night time when Hazel, Annie and Krycek reached St. George Hospital. Lucky for them it was still the visiting hours that they were able to get through the sometimes irritating front desk people easily. When they found Olivia's room, they saw Alex's head flopped down on Olivia's bedside.  
  
"Hey Alex, how's Olivia doing?." Hazel greeted with a question.  
  
Alex lifted her head up and smiled seeing Hazel, Annie and a man she didn't recognize standing at the doorway.  
  
"Here, we got something for Liv when she wakes up." Annie said giving Alex a bag of goodies and a get well card.  
  
"I'll wait in the hall." Krycek suddenly said as he stepped out.  
  
"Who was that?" Alex asked curiously.  
  
"Oh that's Kryceck, he's our escort." Hazel grinned. "Since our parents didn't want us coming here by ourselves."  
  
"I'm sorry for asking you two here in such as short notice." Alex apologized.  
  
"It's alright, Hazel and I owed you two a big favor anyways." Annie said. "Now it's time for us to repay you back."  
  
"Can you two really heal people back to health?"  
  
"Actually, Hazel here can do that better than I can for now."  
  
"Yeah, well I don't heal anyone without a good reason to."  
  
"In any other circumstance I'd be questioning the validity of you supposed gift, but right now I'm willing to accept anything to have Olivia well again." Alex explained, looking down at Olivia who was hooked with so many medical equipment to keep her alive.  
  
"You guys, I should get to work before anyone else comes here and sees what's going on." Hazel pointed out.  
  
"Yeah, go for it girl." Annie giggled.  
  
"Should I watch for the door?" Alex asked.  
  
"Nah, Annie can just close the door and you can stay at Olivia's side." Hazel smiled.  
  
Soon Hazel was ready to heal Olivia back to health. Alex looked at her then she looked down at Olivia and captured her lover's hand. Hazel then closed her eyes for a moment and reached her hand out and placed it a couple of inches away from Olivia's bandaged wound. It took less than a minute for Hazel's job to work.  
  
Underneath the medical bandages, Olivia's broken rib healed back and her deep wound closed, leaving only a shallow cut that will heal in no time. Her severed lung also went back to normal as if her lung cells just rapidly re grew on their own. In a few minutes, they all smiled as Olivia started to open her eyes.  
  
"Alex?" Olivia whispered as her eyes gazed upon her lover, then she looked around to see that they weren't alone. "What are they doing here?"  
  
"I called them to return a big favor." Alex answered her. "And I'm glad I did. I thought I'd lost you forever Liv."  
  
"How bad did I get hit?" Olivia asked as she tried to sit up. She was surprised she hardly felt any pain at all.  
  
"The bullet severed your left lung and fractured some of your ribs." Alex explained to her. "You lost so much blood everyone thought you weren't going to make it. Plus, you did go into cardiac arrest twice."  
  
"And the entire time I thought I was gonna be stuck in that weir white room forever." Olivia joked.  
  
"Liv?' Alex scolded her. Annie and Hazel giggled at Olivia's comment. "Well thanks for saving Olivia's life."  
  
"Hey no problem, we were the one who owed you remember." Annie chuckled. "If something like this happens to either you or Olivia again, just call us."  
  
"Well you know what Annie, you're gonna be healing her next time." Hazel said. "It takes a lot of my energy to heal someone, that's why it's good to ask the reason why you're doing it."  
  
"You know you can save a lot of people by doing that." Olivia said seriously.  
  
"As much as I want to heal the world with their health problem, I'm already busy saving the world with my family. It's not an easy job you know." Hazel reasoned knowing fully well how she and Annie could contribute to society with the special ability they posses being human/alien hybrids.  
  
"That's true." Annie said. "We should get going."  
  
"You two are leaving?" Alex asked.  
  
"Yeah, I wanted to see the night sights in here." Annie smiled.  
  
"As long as you stay away from dark street corners you guys should be somewhat more safe." Olivia advised.  
  
"Gee thanks." Hazel said sarcastically.  
  
Before the two sister's left, Olivia and Alex gave them a nice and long thank you hug and a few exchanges of take care of each other and all that nice stuff. Soon both girls exited out of the room and they didn't notice the four men coming towards the same room as they walked out, but the men did notice the two girls walking out as they approached Olivia's room.  
  
"Late night visitors?" Fin asked.  
  
"Two young girls?" Munch asked in question. "I'm guessing they're a friend of either Olivia or Alex."  
  
"Or both." Elliot said.  
  
"Why don't we find out." Cragen suggested as all four men neared their colleague's room.  
  
They were all shocked to see Olivia sitting in bed and happily chatting with Alex like nothing bad had happened to her.  
  
"Whoa! Did I miss something?" Elliot asked in shock.  
  
"Oh hey Elliot, Captain, Munch, Fin." Olivia greeted them with a slight nod.  
  
"How?..." Cragen was surprised and was unable to talk.  
  
"Don't tell me those two girls we saw had something to do with this?" Fin asked.  
  
"You're right on target detective." Alex smiled.  
  
"They're not witches with healing powers are they?" Munch added. "Because we could use some of their help."  
  
"Actually they're not witches, they're just gifted young girls who owed Olivia and I a favor after helping them with a flat tire on the side of the road on I81 two months ago." Alex shared.  
  
"I'm guessing no one called the doctor yet to check on Olivia's condition." said Cragen. "Capt'n I'll be fine." Olivia defended. "Besides, I'm sure the doctor has other worst patients to treat."  
  
"You don't understand how bad your condition was Liv." Elliot said with concern. "You were on life support and the doctors didn't think you'd even make it. And if they see you like this?"  
  
"Okay, so I guess it was pretty bad." Olivia admitted. "Alex told me I went into cardiac arrest twice."  
  
"Yeah and our good ADA fainted a those times." Munch laughed and got a leer from Alex.  
  
Olivia just laughed as well then took her lovers hands with her own. "Sorry I made you faint baby." Olivia apologized as she stared at Alex's blue eyes.  
  
"It's not your fault Liv." Alex said as she squeezed Olivia's hands. "I just didn't want to think you'd leave me for good Detective Benson."  
  
"I'll never leave you Ms. Cabot." Olivia smiled as she pulled Alex on a tight and loving embrace. "I never break any of my promises."  
  
" Hey, when do I get my hug?" Elliot whined.  
  
"Oh come here you big lug." Olivia said as Elliot walked to her bedside and they exchanged a really long and tight hug.  
  
"You know I was about to start beating myself from what happened to you." Elliot admitted. "I'm glad Alex stopped me."  
  
"I'm glad she did." Olivia said as the two broke away from their hug.  
  
"So who were those two girls anyway?" Elliot finally asked.  
  
"Their names are Hazel and Annie. They live in Arlington Virginia with their parents." Olivia explained. "They're both pretty secretive with their lifestyle."  
  
"How much did they 'heal' you?"  
  
"I dunno, I still feel some pain in my chest, but judging from my healthy breathing, I think my severed lung is completely healed."  
  
"I'd say." Fin said. "You look pretty energetic for a person who went into cardiac arrest twice."  
  
As the SVU squad were talking to each other, one of the doctors slipped in the room to check on Olivia when he realized what was happening before his eyes.  
  
"Oh my god!" He exclaimed. "This woman was in the brink of death a few hours earlier. I ...what happened?" He managed to ask.  
  
"She was visited by two angels doctor." Munch answered him as he crossed his arm and leered at the shocked doctor.  
  
"It's impossible" The doctor continued to babble in his shocked state. "Olivia shouldn't be sitting up, her lung could get even more damaged."  
  
Then the doctor left as fast as he came in, possibly to call his colleagues to tell them the miracle that happened to a patient that was about to die.  
  
END  
  
Feedbacks are welcome :)


End file.
